Requiescat in pace
by painstaklinglyclear
Summary: Maxx has got it out for Handsome Jack, hellbent on saving her little sister Angel, and avenging her fallen Brotherhood of Assassins. As a child she was subject to Jack's cruel human experiments making her extremely powerful. In order to get close to him she has to team up with the vault hunters. Can she kill Jack and find love? OCXAxton.
1. Arrival

**THOUGHT I'D TRY MY HAND AT AN BORDERLANDS 2 AND ASSASSIN'S CREED CROSSOVER, PROLLY GONNA BE TERRIBLE BUT I VILL TRY IT JA? AND I DON'T OWN SHIT. IF IT SUCKS DON'T BITCH AT ME I WON'T PUT UP WITH IT YO. ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS IS MY CHARACTER MAXX. THIS IS RATED M FO A REASON, OCXAXTON. REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW GUMDROPS.**

**MAXX'S BIO:**

**PLANET: EARTH, **

**OCCUPATION: ASSASSIN/ VAULT HUNTER**

**LOOKS: LONG FREAK RED HAIR BLACK TIPS STYLED IN A SPIKY BUN, EYES AQUAMARINE BLUE, SKIN PALE, SMALL BUT POWERFUL, CURVY CURVY CURVY, INCREDIBLY FLEXIBLE AND QUICK.**

**ARSENAL: DOUBLE HIDDEN BLADES, INVADER SNIPER CAUSTIC, HELL FIRE SMG, DELIVERANCE SHOTGUN SHOCK, KERBALSTER ASSULT RIFLE SLAG, BLACK HOLE SHEILD. (NOTE: SHE PUMPED OUT SOME SERIOUS CASH TO GET THIS SHIT. ALL LEGENDARY WEAPONS BABY.) GRENADE MODS: ANYTHING SHE CAN FIND.**

**HISTORY: HAS GOT IT OUT BAD FOR JACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER BABY SISTER ANGEL. (THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE BEATEN THE GAME DON'T FUCK UP MY STORY PLEASE) WAS A VICTIM OF JACK'S CRUEL HUMAN EXPERIMENTS AS A CHILD. HER POWERS ARE... INTERESTING, UNDEFIND, UNPREDICTABLE, AND ARE NOT THROUGH EXPANDING. THOUGH RELATED TO A SIREN SHE IS NOT ONE. HAS A WEAKNESS AND HUNGER FOR HUMAN BLOOD. CAN HEAL RAPIDLY FROM ANY INJURY.**

**SPECIAL ABILITY: SPEED, BRUTE STRENGTH, TEMPORARY INVINCIBILITY, FASTER FIRE RATE, AMMO REGEN, EXPLOSIVE TRANSORMATION DAMAGE. HAS A NATURAL TOUCH WITH ANY ANIMAL, CAN CONTROL THEM.**

I found out what happend to Sanctuary when I arrived on Pandora. Jack, that low lifed, sadistic son of a bitch, had attacked. Hundreds of people died, and while he was still in power more would. I activated the Fast travel station and teleported to Sanctuary in hopes of contacting Roland and setting up a meet and great, though I'm quite sure that he will be suspicous of me and my intentions.

Upon arrival, many took notice of me. Hard for them not to, it's not every day you see a woman armed to the teeth wearing a white assassin's belt with the old red Brotherhood of Assassins symbol on it. I walked past a Crimson Raider and he took interest and stopped me.

"Miss? Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I am looking for the Raider HQ, and a man named Roland. I need to speak with him." I said trying to ignore my picked up Itallian accent. Th Raider stared at me for a moment, or my weapons I'm not sure which.

"Right this way then. Whom should I be telling is here to see him?"

"Maestro Assassino Maxx."

"I'm sorry?" He said confused.

"Master Assassin Maxx, or just Maxx."

"Right. Where are you from?"

"Originally Pandora, but my father cast me out at a young age and I left for Earth. I grew up in Roma Italia, Rome Italy and studied under the Brotherhood of Assassins before Hyperion destroyed it. I am the last of the Brotherhood."

We arrived outside of HQ and entere through the door after a breif altercation with the guards. I had to leave all of my weapons with a guard.

"Do not sell these things mio amico," I warned. "They took a great deal in risk and money to obtain them. Especially the leather wrist bands." The guard nodded and let me through. After a few moments I was standing before the leader of the Crimson Raiders.

"Who is this Hughs?" He said looking me over. The guard, Hughs at this point, nodded me forward.

"My name is Maestro Assassino Maxx. I've come to ask for your permission to aid you with your fight against that bastardo Handsome Jack." i could hear the faint noise o people coming up the stairs behind me as Roland stared at me in shock. He knew what the symbol on my belt meant.

"I see. I thought the Assassins on earth fell."

"They did. I am the last mio amico."

"What is Jack worth to you?"

"Everything. He has my younger sister and is using her to try and release what you call the Warrior. Plus a personal vendetta of which I am not currently willing to discuss." The sounds of people closing in where much closer and stopped completely when I came into their view.

"Very well Maxx. I will give you a shot, but if you fuck up, its your ass. Now turn and meet everyone you will need to know."

"Si, but may I retrieve my wepons first? They cost me a great deal and my hidden blades are all that I have left from the Brotherhood other than my belt."

"Hughs bring the lady her guns."

"Grazie amico."

I turned and faced my seven new comrades, all were giving me calculating stares.

"Buongiorno mio amici." I said bowing my head respectivly. Hughs came back in somewhat stuggling my my arsenal. I smiled and helped him. I heard a low whistle come from a Mexican man wearing what looked to be a leather mask and sporting a longish goatee of black.

"Some serious fire power there chica. Sure you can handle that?"

"Si singore." I answered as I strapped on my hidden blades and drew them a could times.

"Name's Mordecai." He said picking up my sniper rifle and looking through the scope.

"Maxx."

"The big blonde guy with the muscles is Brick, the other big guy is Salvador. Chica with pink hair is Lilith, next to her is Maya, guy in the helmet is Zer0 and the pretty boy is Axton." He said pointing to each person in kind.

"è bello incontrare tutti voi." I said, I recieved blank stares. "Mi dispiace. I said it is nice to meet all of you." I said with a sheepish grin. Axton stepped up.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised here until I turned seven and then I left for Earth. I grew up in Roma Italia."

"Rome huh?"

"Si." A silence fell over us again and I felt Mordecai's and Axton's eyes drifting over me. I smiled and ignored it.

"I am going to get get my bearings."

"We'll be over at Moxxi's bar when you get back chica."

third person pov

All eight of the vault hunters watched as Maxx gather her the rest of her gear and the ECHO device that Roland wordlessly handed to her. They waited until they were sure she was out of earshot.

"She's hiding something." Lilith said going to stand by her ex.

"Yeah but she's got a bone to pick with Jack." Roland replied. "I don't blame her either he has her little sister."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Maya asked.

"We don't. All of us weren't when we first got here. We have to give her a shot and moniter her closely." Axton said leaning against a table.

"From now on, she doesn't go any where alone until we are sure we can trust her." Roland said firmly.

"How do you plan on following a Master Assassin who can strike from any where and disappear in the blink of an eye?" Salvador asked.

"If you want to find an assassin, send another." Mordecai said looking at Zer0. The digital assassin only nodded and left the room.


	2. Some History

**OK SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE MAD THAT I KEEP WRITING NEW STUFF AND NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, CALM YOUR BONERS I WILL WORK ON THEM. JUST HAVENT HAD THE RIGHT WORDING FOR THEM SO CHILLAX PEEPS. AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW MIGHT HAVE TO GO APESHIT AND KILL A CUPCAKE IF YA DON'T. ENJOY THE STORY GUMDROPS!**

I had wondered around the town for about an hour, very aware that I was being followed. I started to take sharp turns down alleys and ran up a wall, grabbed the edge and hunkered down out of sight. I heard an electronic sigh and the faint sound of gravel being ground into the concrete as they turned on their heel and left. I climbed down from the building and landed directly behind Axton without a sound.

"Are you guys following me amico?" I asked smirking as he whirled around wide eyed.

"I just saw you over there!" He pointed towards Moxxi's bar.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked smirking.

"I am positive." he almost growled.

"Then let me ask you this Bello, were you really watching me or were you too distracted in looking for you lighter to light your cigar?" I chuckled as Axton opened his mouth and shut it quickly.

"As I thought Bello. There is no need to follow me in secret, be sure to tell Roland that." I pushed past him gently, lifting his lighter from his pocket. "By the way," I turned and flicked his lighter into life. "I believe you lost this." I clicked the lighter closed and tossed it back.

third person pov

Axton stood and watched the flaming haired beauty walk away from him when Modecai showed up at his side.

"She is a tease. Not to mention fine as hell." He said laying a hand on Axton's shoulder.

"No kiddin'. Think we can tail her without her knowing?"

"Naw, she's too good. Your buddy Zer0 lost her trail."

"We gotta catch her off guard somehow."

"Maybe Lilith, Maya, and Moxxi can get some info outta her."

"I don't know. Assassins are trained not to give away any information no matter how painful the torture is." Axton said turning towards the Hunter.

"Si amigo, but who said torture had to be painful?" He said grinning.

"Too soon dude we just met her. Even if we tried she could probably hand both of us our asses on a silver platter."

"You really think so tío?"

"Yeah." Axton stared at the flaming haired woman as she ran up a wall and over the rooftops and out of sight. He smiled slowly as an idea formed.

"Let's invite her out for drinks. Get her a little tipsy and loose lipped get her to talk about her connection with Jack."

"Now you're speakin' my language amigo."

I sat on my new designated bunk when Roland, Lilith, Brick, Mordecai, Axton, Salvador, Zer0, and Maya walked in, more like squeezed into the tiny room, and stood in front of me. I raised a brow at my team with a small half smile.

"Can I help you?"

"We're going to Moxxi's for a drink. Wanna tag along?" Axton asked offering me a hand. I took it, and was blown away at how his hand made mine look like tiny.

"I do not see why I can't. Wasn't doing anything of major importance anyway." I was pulled to my feet and we headed to the bar that was pumping out hard liquor and dubstep. We approached the bar and sat down on the stools, Lilith by Roland, Maya next to Zer0, Brick and Salvador on the end, and myself between Modecai and Axton. A busty woman in a somewhat scantily cut purple circus ringmaster outfit leaned against the bar.

"A party or something?" She had an elegant air to her voice, she laid eyes on me and smiled. "Well, I've never seen you around before and it seems as if the boys have taken quite a shine to you. I'm Moxxi, you have a name hun?" She poured us all a round of blade flower whiskey.

"Buongiorno. My name is Maxx." I downed the shot and winced slightly, this was a hell of a lot stronger than anything that I'd had on Earth.

"Ooh, I love the accent. Where are you from sugar?"

"Originally here, left the planet when I was seven for Earth. Finished growing up in Rome Italy in one of the Assassin Bureau."

"I thought Hyperion destroyed the Brotherhood." Moxxi said propping her chin on her hand.

"They did. That bastardo Jack ordered it. Men, women, children... killed because he didn't want to risk us coming to Pandora to take him out."

"Well make sure you get him sugar."

"Believe me I will."

Hours and rounds passed, Moxxi kept wanted to know everything about Italy, the food, the places, the men. I was drunker than I'd ever like to admit, so naturally I spilled my guts when Roland asked.

"Why are you so bent of killing Handsome Jack." He asked as I threw back another shot. I turned on my stool and willed the room to stop spinning.

"Well in order for you to completely understand I have to start at the beginning."

"That would be the ideal place to start." Axton said sipping on a glass of some unknown substance.

"Silenzio mio bell'uomo. Anyway, Jack is my father unfortunatly." This caused Axton to spit out whatever he had been drinking and the entire party went silent and stared at me in shock. "What is even worse, is that he did human experiments on me. Combining different DNA strands into me. Pumping me full of chemicals... He turned me into a monster with a pretty face. When Angel was born, he cast me out of the city and told my mother that I was killed my skags. He only had eyes for Angel and when her powers developed... he locked her away. I left Pandora for Earth by sneaking into an old couple's luggage and was taken in by the Brotherhood. Since then I've only had eyes for that pezzo di merda that tries to call himself a father." I turned to Moxxi who was staring wide eyed and opened mouthed. I smiled sadly to myself and left for HQ. I decided that I needed sleep before I packed up and left for Opportunity.


	3. We need You

**OK, SO THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER. MAXX REVEALED HER SECRET TO THE TEAM. BY THE WAY I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES MY LAPTOP DOESNT HAVE SPELL CHECK SO BEAR WITH ME. ALSO I WILL TRY TO GET TELEPATHY AND SEX AND CAT SCRATCH FEVER UPDATED AND/OR FINISHED. READ AN REVIEW, AS ALWAYS, OR I WILL COME THROUGH THE COMPUTER AND BITCH SLAP YOU WITH A DEAD FISH!**

I fell face first onto my bunk and closed my eyes trying to force my brain into sleep. I sighed through my nose and smelt the musky scent of cologn, hairgel, and cigars. I furrowed brows, the front door opened and two sets of feet approached me. I pretended to be asleep.

"Maxx, I know you're not asleep yet, let alone in my bunk." Came Axton's voice. I remained still, kept my breathing slow and even, and willed my muscles to relax. The bed dipped and he shook my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry about it Axton, just go back and hang with the guys. I want to talk to her." Came Lilith's voice. He got up and left shutting the door behind him quietly.

"You can stop pretending." She said taking Axton's spot. I sighed and sat up, hugging the pillow close to my chest.

"What?"

"How can you drop a bomb like that and walk out?" She asked. I sighed.

"I assumed that with my connection with that bastardo all of you would want me gone." Lilith gave me a serious look.

"If anything we need you Maxx. More than ever. Yeah there are seven of us, but what if seven isn't enough. Plus, with your history with Jack you deserve to kill him more than any of us." She laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed firmly. I felt a ghost of a smile touch my face.

"Not to bring up a bad topic, but what exactly did Jack do to you?"

" He gave me the ability to use explosives, fire, shock, acid, and slag at any given time. He combined my DNA with any animal he could get his hands on. When Angel was born he was planning to patch wings onto me. He tried everything, I think he was using me as a test rat to decide whether or not he could do the same things to himself."

"That's horrible."

"Si, but I grow stronger everyday. I keep gaining abilities, but at the cost of a severe hunger and not for food."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean blood. I have to drink it to stay strong, like a vampire if you will."

"You mean... you drink human blood?"

"I have to, but I am picky with whom I drink from. I only drink from people who have killed the innocent. It is morals and the rules from the Brotherhood that have been hardwired into my head."

"So you drink from, like, bandits?"

"Si."

"What was the Brotherhood like?"

"It was closely knit, everyone watched out for eachother. We couldn't afford to have enemies amongst us. We were like family but not. Many assassins would marry and have children. I had many students that were willing to fight and die for the creed and willing to fight and die to keep man free to choose how they lived." Lilith listened with rapt attention. She smiled slyly.

"So, you had students. What about a man?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. I chuckled.

"No I did not. No one there thrilled me. Yes there were attractive men but none I would swoon over." I hugged Axton's pillow closer, it smelled amazing and sent exciting tingles down my spine.

"I see that's all changed now that you've met Axton." She teased. I blushed as red as my hair and put the pillow back. She giggled and continued. "You seem to handle yourself well around him though. What did you call him at Moxxi's earlier?" She smiled as I blushed even redder.

"My handsome man."

"How do you say handsome anyway?"

"Bello, it sounds like Bay-low."

"And Pretty?"

"Bella, same sound but with a la."

"Did you ever forget how to speak English?"

"No. They made me learn many languages but Itallian was my mother tongue."

"What do you think of your... bell'uomo?" She said trying to get the word right. I was impressed she nearly had it.

"I really cannot say, he is attractive and I'm sure he can be very charming but I do not know him well enough to say my exact thoughts for him."

"I see. Well, I'll let you get to sleep and don't D-out in the morning, we need you. Oh and be sure to fall asleep in the right bunk even though I don't think your bell'uomo would mind snuggling up next to you." She gave me a knowing wink and left.

third person pov

Axton had been listening at the window with Mordecai trying, and failing, to hide his ego stroked grin. Both crept from the alley way silently and wandered over by Zed's place to talk without many interruptions.

"Amigo, you smile any harder and your face will split then you won't be her bello or whatever." Mordecai said chuckling.

"Well excuse me for feeling flattered." He pulled out a cigar and lit it. He thought of how silky her skin felt when he shook her shoulder. How muscled and strong she was, how she smelled of sweet strawberries and orchids despite her profession. He smiled as he remembered how firm her ass looked, god he wanted to grab it. He started when Mordecai snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, you looked like I needed to give you some "alone" time."

"Sorry, just thinkin'."

"Of what? Her amazing ass and rack?" Mordecai asked crossing his arms. Axton smiled and finished his cigar. "Ah I fuckin' knew. Go to bed ya horny bastard." The Mexican man said pushing him away. "Take a cold shower first!" He called as Axton started back towards HQ.

**OK SO I AM SERIOUS BOUT THE BITCH SLAPPING THING. EFFIN' REVIEW!**


	4. The Kiss

**AAAALL RIGHT GUMDROPS HERE IS THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT OF THIS CROSSOVER. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS. BY THE WAY I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED AND I WILL SET THAT SHIT UP YO. **

I had just gotten up from Axton's bunk when he walked in again, he gave me a charming smile and walked over and shrugged off his backpack. I moved to my own bunk and started to unstrap my hidden blades as the charming young commando started to unlace his boots. I propped my leg up and started to unlace mine as well when I smelled his unique scent behind me. I ignored the butterflies in my stomache as I finished my chore.

"Did you need something Axton?" I asked turning towards him slowly, he was closer than what I was comfortable with and shirtless. His smile grew larger and he stepped closer, making me step back into the top bunk.

"Depends on what you mean by need." He blocked my way with his body and left arm. He leaned in closer. I rose a brow at him, and ducked under the top bunk and laid down on my bed.

"I mean is there anything that I could do for you that does not involve a physical interaction." I said throwing an arm over my eyes. The mattress dipped and I could feel the body heat radiating from his naked torso. I moved my arm and stared into the green depths of his amused eyes. He leaned in suddenly, I pushed my hand against his broad, muscular, hairless chest.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Axton only grabbed my hand and moved it out of his way. I swallowed down a lump in my throat when he closed the space between us. I could just feel the warmth of his lips. I parted my lips and tried to steady my uneasy breathing. When had I gotten so out of breath?

"I'll ask you again Bello," I said barley moving my lips to avoid having them connect with his.

"You know what I'm doing." He brushed his lips against mine. I felt my face heat and my heart thudded against my ribs. Axton chuckled and rubbedt he skin on my wrist.

"Why are you so nervous? I thought that assassins never got nervous." He teased sitting back and pulling me up with him. I tried to snatch my wrist back but I couldn't wrestle out of his grip, no matter how hard I pulled. I brushed my free hand against my bangs out of my face.

"Si we are, and I am not nervous." I lied despite my racing pulse. Axton rose a brow at me and hauled me onto his lap. I was straddling him and my breasts were a little above eye level with him. He grinned up at me as a fresh blush stained my pale cheeks.

"I think you are, especially when I get close. You act like you've never never been kissed before." He said resting his free hand on my hip. I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

"That is because I haven't. I had never gotten around to it."

"Never gotten- would you like to have your first kiss?"

"Si, but-" My sentence was cut off by Axton's lips pressing against mine and making my brain short circuit. I felt an electric like shock, but very pleasurable, from the pit of my stomache all the way down to my toes. I gasped when I felt his tongue flick across my lips, he took advantage of this and plunged his tongue in and teased mine. He let go of my wrist and grabbed my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. He pulled away too suddenly for my liking. I felt like I was floating, probably from the lack of oxygen.

"Grazei Bello." I said breathlessly.

"You're welcome, anything else you haven't experienced yet?" He said sqeezing my hips gently with his fingers. I pushed his shoulder and pulled away from him.

"Shut up Bello." I sat back and moved my pillow against the wall so I could sit comfortably.

"You wanna tell me why you keep calling me "handsome"?"

"You want to tell me why you and Mordecai were sitting under the window spying on Lilith and I?"

"Touche." He said grinning. There was a short silence between us.

"You ever seen a man naked before?"

"Si, but if you are wondering there was no enjoyment behind it."

"How have you seen a man naked but not have your first kiss?"

"I had a mission. I assassinated my target while he was showering, he wasn't much to look at."

"Wanna see me naked?" He asked.

"Good try Bello. All of you can stop listening at the door now." I called. The steel door opened and I grinned as my team filed in.

"How did you know we were there?" Brick asked.

"Not even a feather hits the ground without my knowledge il mio amico."

"Let's get some sleep, we gotta go see Elie tomorrow." Maya said jumping up onto her bunk, which was above mine. I nodded and moved to push Axton out of my bunk. He placed a quick kiss on my lips, effectivly stopping me in my tracks, and getting up and moving to his own bunk as Zero jumped onto the top bunk and sending a me a winky emoticon across his helemt. I blushed and took my hair out of its two hair ties holding up my high bun. I sighed and shook out my long hair. I laid down on my blanket and closed my eyes. When everyone else's breathing evened out I fianlly drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
